disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Roadside Attraction
'Roadside Attraction https://web.archive.org/web/20150828171241/http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/ '-(pl.Podróżna Atrakcja) To szesnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu "Wodogrzmotów Małych" oraz trzydziesty szósty łącznie. W USA został wyemitowany 21 września 2015. Opis Wujek Stan zabiera bliźniaki na wycieczkę po Oregonie by sabotować inne turystyczne pułapki. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Stan razem z Soos'em szykuje kampera na wycieczkę. Dipper dziwi się, kiedy to widzi i myśli, że znowu uciekają przed policjantami. Powód podróży jest inny - zemsta. Co roku właściciele innych turystycznych pułapek wkręcają Grotę Tajemnic, ale w tym roku ma być inaczej. Mabel zaprosiła na wycieczkę również Grubą i Cuksę do towarzystwa. Spakowała też rzeczy Dippera, nawet tajemnicze pudło z napisem "Nie dotykać". Wypada ono z rąk dziewczyny i wysypują się z niego wszystkie zdjęcia Wendy oraz pamiętny list do rudowłosej. Soos oraz Mabel myśleli, że to już dawno się skończyło, ale dwunastolatek wciąż nie mógł o niej zapomnieć. Poradzili mu więc, by poszukał dziewczyny podczas trasy. Wycieczka właśnie się rozpoczęła. Stan kierował kamperem, Soos otwierał usta i wyciągał język tak, jak robią to wszystkie psy, a dziewczyny ekscytowały się zaistniałą sytuacją, ale Stanley szybko zgasił ich zapał. Zapowiedział, że jadą do najbardziej podłego właściciela na świecie. Pojechali - do największego kłębka wełny, który prowadziła starsza pani. Mabel, Cuksa i Gruba weszły do wielkiego kłębka, a Dipper chciał spróbować swoich sił we flirtowaniu i próbował zagadać pewną dziewczynę, ale mu nie wyszło. Jego cierpienie przerwał Stan, który kazał mu wziąć koniec włóczki i przyczepić do samochodu. Podczas tego dwunastolatek wytłumaczył wujkowi, że nie nadaje się do randkowania, a ten zdecydował się mu pomóc, dając parę porad. Odjechali, niszcząc kłębek wełny, a jego właściciel, babcia, przyrzekła, że się zemści. Następny był dom do góry nogami. Wszyscy założyli specjalne buty z rzepami i wkroczyli do atrakcji turystycznej. Tam Dipperowi udało się zagadać do dziewczyny, która nawet dała mu adres mailowy. Przerwała im matka dziewczyny, która właśnie zaczęła rodzić. Emma, bo tak miała na imię nowa koleżanka Dippera, obiecała, że później opowie mu o wszystkim. Był tym tak podekscytowany, że podskoczył - więc spadł w dół - i prawił komplementy siostrze i jej przyjaciółką. Gdy wspomniał o ładnych okularach, Cuksa zaczerwieniła się. Tymczasem Stan i Soos swoim ciężarem próbowali przewrócić dom tak, żeby stał niczym najnormalniejszy budynek. Udało im się to i pojechali do następnego miejsca. Dipper był bardzo podekscytowany, że dziewczyna dała mu e-mail. Stan poradził mu, by do niej nie pisał, tylko ćwiczył dalej. W ten oto sposób dwójka Pinesów, Stan i Dipper, wspaniale bawili się podczas odwiedzania innych atrakcji. Chłopak zagadywał do dziewczyn i dostawał od nich numery zapisywane na ręce, a Stan rujnował biznes swoich konkurentów. Po drodze zgubili Soos'a, który pozostał w labiryncie z kukurydzy. Wieczorem, Stan i Dipper kąpali się razem w jaccuzi, opowiadając sobie historie i dając porady. Tymczasem dziewczyny również się śmiały. Mówiły sobie różne sekrety, a gdy padło na Cuksę, ta wyznała, że kocha się w bracie Mabel. Nie wie jednak, jak się do niego odezwać, ale jej przyjaciółki już miały plan. Następnego dnia dojeżdżali do ostatniego punktu trasy - Góry Tajemnic. Wujek narzekał na atrakcję, że jest bardziej prawdziwa niż Grota Tajemnic i wymyślili o niej lepsze legendy. Gruba i Mabel zaczęły działać. Ta pierwsza zadała pytanie, czy może usiąść sama, bo jest szerokości dwojga ludzi, a ta druga udała, że jest jej niedobrze, dlatego też chce siedzieć z przodu, sadzając przy tym Dippera w jedyne wolne miejsce, przy Cuksie. Usiadła zaraz obok niego i zapytała się, czy nie pójdzie z nią poszwędać się po Górze Tajemnic. Chłopak, przyparty do muru zgodził się. Wyszedł z kampera zdołowany, co przykuło uwagę Stana. Wujek zapytał, co się stało, a wtedy siostrzeniec powiedział mu całą prawdę. Stan doradził mu, że jeśli chce zrobić postęp, musi powiedzieć "tak" do każdej napotkanej osoby, nawet wiedźmy. Postanowił zmienić teorię w praktykę i pokazać jak to się robi - zagadał do Darlene, kasjerki biletów, nieco przerażającej kobiety. Wkrótce oddalili się w głąb Góry, a Dipper został sam na sam z Cuksą. Podglądały ich Mabel i Gruba, wymyślając już imiona dla ich dzieci. Dwunastolatkowie na randce siedzieli na ławce przy Mieście Mumii, gdy nagle pojawiły się wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi wcześniej flirtował. Wszystkie, włącznie z Cuksą się na niego obraziły i chłopak znów został sam, pragnąc rozmowy z wujkiem, który na pewno będzie wiedział co robić. Był on jednak zajęty spacerowaniem z Darlene, prawiącą mu komplementy. Gdy usiedli na ławce, kobieta zmieniła się w pół człowieka-pół pająka, legendarne stworzenie mieszkające w tamtych rejonach. Zaatakowała i uwięziła Stana w sieci. Dwunastolatek wciąż go szukał, kiedy więzień odezwał się do niego przez krótkofalówkę. Potrzebował on pomocy. Zanim zdążył powiedzieć szczegóły, pająk roztrzaskał jedyny sposób do komunikacji z rodziną i pozostało mu tylko czekać na pomoc. Nadeszła ona stosunkowo szybko. Chłopak powiadomił obrażoną na niego siostrę z koleżankami i wszyscy pobiegli ratować głowę rodziny. Stan modlił się, błagając o wolność, gdy przybyły uwolnić go dzieci. Rozerwały sieć, w którą był zaplątany i wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Darlene ich zauważyła i zaczęła się gonitwa. By być szybciej na dole, Pinesi i przyjaciele wsiedli do kolejki linowej. Okazało się, że jest to najwolniejsza kolejka na świecie. Byli uwięzieni w kolejce, a pająk już był na ich dachu. Zaczął owijać cały wagon siecią. Jedyną osobą, która nie panikowała, była Cuksa, która wymyśliła plan jak wyrwać się ze szponów potwora. Przeczytała w broszurce, że za chwilę pod nimi będą gejzery, więc mimo protestu innych wcisnęła dźwignię bezpieczeństwa. Spadli prosto na gejzer, który wystrzelił ich w górę. Przelecieli przez kilka atrakcji, aż w końcu spadli przy wejściu, niszcząc przy tym budkę z biletami, na której opierała się wielka statua drwala. Przygniotła ona Darlene. Pinesi, Gruba i Cuksa wypadli z kolejki i wszyscy zaczęli chwalić pomysł azjatyckiej koleżanki. Pół-pająk nadal próbował uwieść Stana i prawie mu się to udało. Gdy mężczyzna chciał ją uwolnić, dzieci uchroniły go przed pożarciem i wszyscy szybko wsiedli do kampera, by odjechać. W czasie drogi Dipper zmazał sobie numery telefonów dziewczyn, a Stan przyznał się, że nie jest ekspertem od kobiet - dostał z liścia więcej razy niż zdołał policzyć i nawet raz się rozwiódł. Przeprosił Cuksę, nawet narysował dla niej broszurkę przeprosinową. Dziewczyna po tym, jak dwunastolatek krzyczał jak dziecko, kiedy atakował ich pająk, przestała się nim interesować i zostali tylko przyjaciółmi. Wracali już do domu, a Dipper czuł się źle, bo maczał palce w niszczeniu innych atrakcji turystycznych, ale Stan zapewnił go, że każdy kocha jego żarty i nie będzie tego konsekwencji. Wtedy też zobaczyli Chatę w opłakanym stanie, po ataku wściekłych właścicieli zniszczonych miejsc pracy. Kiedy wspomnieli o tym, że Soos to posprząta, zorientowali się, że go zgubili - został w labiryncie z kukurydzy. Przypisy